Autumn in Paris TaoRis Version
by The little trouble maker
Summary: Pertama Kali bertemu dengannya Aku merasa aku mengenalnya. Tapi dimana aku pernah bertemu denganmu? Auntumn In Paris


Judul : Auntumn In Paris Remake Karya Ilana Tan

Cast:

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other Cast

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

WARNING : BOYS LOVE

Note : Cerita disini persis dengan Novelnya. Cuman castnya doank yang beda sama gendernya.

.

.

.

Prolog

JALANAN sepi.

Langit gelap.

Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang.

Ia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, namun tubuhnya tetap saja menggigil. Bukan karena angin, karena saat ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Sepertinya saraf-sarafnya sudah tidak berfungsi. Ia tidak bisa melihat, tidak bisa mendengar, tidak bisa bersuara, dan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Kecuali rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia bisa merasakan yang satu itu. Sakit sekali...

Butuh tenaga besar untuk menyeret kakinya dan maju selangkah. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke dada, mencengkeram bagian depan jaket. Tangan yang lain terjulur ke depan dan mencengkeram pagar besi jembatan. Pagar besi itu seharusnya terasa dingin di tangannya yang telanjang, tapi nyatanya ia tidak merasakan apa pun walaupun ia mencengkeram pagar besi itu sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Matanya menatap kosong ke bawah. Permukaan sungai terlihat tenang seperti kaca besar berwarna hitam yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu di tepi jalan.

Air sungai itu pasti dingin sekali. Ia pasti akan mati kedinginan bila terjun ke sungai itu. Mati beku.

Ia hanya perlu membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Setelah itu seluruh tubuhnya akan membeku. Rasa sakit ini juga akan membeku. Ia tidak akan merasakannya lagi.

.

.

.

RUANGAN itu sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, kecuali yang terdapat di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Lampu di sana masih menyala karena masih ada seseorang di sana. Namja yang menempati meja di dekat jendela itu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membutuhkan penerangan karena ia tidak sedang bekerja.

Edison Huang duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit menatap lekat-lekat ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Ia menggigit bibir dan tidak habis pikir kenapa ponsel imut dengan berbagai macam hiasan gantung itu tidak berdering, tidak berkelap-kelip, tidak bergetar, tidak melakukan apa pun!

Ia memutar kursi menghadap jendela besar dan memandang ke bawah, memerhatikan mobil-mobil yang berseliweran di jalan raya kota Paris dengan tatapan menerawang. Langit sudah gelap. Ia melirik jam tangan dan mendesah. Jam tujuh lewat. Dengan sekali sentakan ia memutar kembali kursinya menghadap meja kerja.

"Ke mana saja kau?" desis Tao sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya dengan kukunya yang dicat oranye.

"Kau bicara dengan ponsel?"

Tao mengangkat wajah dan menoleh. Luhan yang baru masuk ke ruangan tersenyum kepadanya. Luhan manis yang berambut pirang emas sebahu, bermata coklat, dan berusia 20 tahun, beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada Tao, tapi secara fisik pria itu tidak terlihat seperti pria China seusianya. Perawakannya kurus, kecil, dan dengan wajah seperti pria remaja. Di satu sisi Luhan menyukai kenyataan itu—siapa yang tidak suka punya wajah awet muda? Tapi di sisi lain ia dongkol setengah mati kalau ada orang yang menganggap remeh dirinya karena berpikir ia masih remaja ingusan.

"Sudah selesai siaran?" tanya Tao ringan sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan bertopang dagu.

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya yang persis di depan meja Tao. "Bukankah kau sudah selesai siaran sejak...," ia melirik jam dinding, "satu setengah jam yang lalu?" tanya Luhan dengan alis terangkat.

Tao mendesah. "Memang," jawabnya lemas. Ia menunduk dan menyandarkan kening di meja, lalu mendesah keras sekali lagi.

Mereka berdua sama-sama penyiar di salah satu stasiun radio paling populer di Paris. Luhan lebih senior daripada Tao dan siaran utama yang ditanganinya adalah Je me souviens..., yaitu acara yang membacakan surat-surat dari para pendengar, sementara Tao membawakan program lagu-lagu populer dan tangga lagu mingguan.

"Hei, kenapa lesu begitu?" tanya Luhan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepala Tao dengan bolpoin. "Bukankah biasanya kau paling suka hari Jumat?"

Tao mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum muram. Hari Jumat memang hari yang paling disukainya karena hari Jumat adalah awal akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tapi hari ini jadi pengecualian. Ia sedang tidak gembira atau bersemangat.

"Ooh... aku mengerti," kata Luhan tiba-tiba dan tersenyum. "Belum menelepon rupanya."

Tao menggigit bibir dan mengangguk lemah. Ia kembali melirik ponselnya. Lalu seakan sudah membulatkan tekad, ia mendengus dan meraih ponsel itu. "Lupakan saja," katanya tegas, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan gerakan acuh tak acuh ia melemparkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tangan dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Luhan, ayo kita pulang sekarang," katanya. "Duduk mengasihani diri sendiri juga tidak ada gunanya."

Luhan menatap temannya dengan bingung. "Yang mengasihani diri sendiri itu siapa?"

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Tao dan Luhan sudah berada dalam lift kaca yang membawa mereka turun ke lantai dasar. Tao berdiri membelakangi pintu lift dan menikmati pemandangan malam kota Paris yang terbentang di depan mata. Pada awal perceraian orangtuanya dua belas tahun lalu, ia tinggal bersama ibunya di China. Empat tahun kemudian, ketika berumur enam belas, ia memutuskan pindah ke Paris dan tinggal bersama ayahnya. Sejak saat itu, Paris menjadi hidupnya.

Bunyi denting halus membuyarkan lamunan Tao. Mereka sudah tiba di lantai dasar. Tao keluar dari lift dan melambaikan tangan kepada temannya. Ia memarkir mobilnya di lapangan parkir di luar gedung sementara mobil Luhan sendiri diparkir di basement. Tao tidak mendapat fasilitas parkir di basement karena ia tidak biasanya mengendarai mobil ke mana-mana. Ia lebih suka naik Metro, walaupun ia harus ekstra hati-hati terhadap tukang copet. Tetapi pagi ini hujan turun cukup lebat, jadi terpaksa ia naik mobil.

Tao menunggu sampai pintu lift menutup dan membalikkan badan. Ia baru saja akan melangkah ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri di dekat meja resepsionis di lobi gedung. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan ia menahan napas, tapi hanya sesaat. Ia lalu memutuskan mengabaikan orang itu dan kembali melangkah.

Laki-laki itu melihat Tao berjalan terburu-buru ke arah pintu utama. Ia tersenyum dan melambai, tapi Tao mengabaikannya dan mempercepat langkah.

"maître Huang."

Tao mendengar panggilan laki-laki itu, tapi pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia keluar dari gedung dan melangkah cepat ke tempat mobilnya diparkir, berusaha keras mengabaikan bunyi langkah kaki yang menyusulnya. Angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya dan Tao merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"maître Huang, tunggu sebentar."

Ketika ia hampir sampai di tempat parkir Mercedes biru kecilnya, Tao mengeluarkan kunci mobil. Terdengar bunyi pip dua kali tanda pintu mobil sudah terbuka dan ia cepat-cepat masuk. Ia baru akan menutup pintu ketika gerakannya tertahan.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar, maître?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menahan pintu mobil. "Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Mau apa?" tanya Tao dengan nada sama sekali tidak ramah. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang dia harap berkesan tajam dan menusuk.

Tao tidak pernah tertarik dengan pria Eropa pada umumnya, dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, dan kulit putih. Tidak, ia lebih memilih yang berkulit agak gelap dan rambut gelap, atau setidaknya cokelat. Tetapi anehnya ia menganggap laki-laki jangkung berambut pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya ini menarik. Atau kah mungkin laki-laki ini bukan orang Eropa?

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan dan menunduk. Rambutnya yang dipotong rapi jatuh menutupi dahinya. "Aku sedang bertanya-tanya apakah kau mau menemaniku makan malam."

Dasar laki-laki Prancis! Tao menggerutu dalam hati. Ia mendengus kesal dan melirik orang di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu sedang membetulkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan seulas senyum penuh percaya diri tetap tersungging di bibirnya, seakan yakin Tao takkan menolak ajakannya. Dasar playboy!

Karena Tao tidak menjawab, pria itu menambahkan, "Aku yang traktir, tentu saja. Kau boleh memilih restaurannya."

Tao berusaha terlihat tidak peduli, tapi akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi dan berseru, "Brengsek kau, Oh Sehun! Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa tidak meneleponku?"

Senyum Oh Sehun melebar, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh omelan Tao.

"Aku mau makan Ngiong Tew Foo!" kata Tao ketus. Ia bersedekap dan menatap lurus ke mata Sehun.

.

.

.

Di Paris ini ada satu bistro kecil tidak terkenal yang menjadi kesukaan Tao karena mereka menyajikan masakan China, khususnya Ngiong Tew Foo kesukaannya. Bistro itu terletak di sebuah jalan kecil yang agak sepi dan lumayan jauh dari pusat kota. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu keberadaan bistro itu kecuali beberapa orang yang menjadi langgangan tetapnya, seperti Tao. Selain ibunya, satu-satunya yang dirindukan Tao dari China adalah makanannya. Bukannya Tao pemilih soal makanan, tapi kadang-kadang ia bosan dengan makanan Prancis dan Ngiong Tew Foo yang sederhana itu bisa menjadi semacam kemewahan baginya.

Lain halnya dengan Sehun. Laki-laki itu tidak terlalu suka Ngiong Tew Foo atau masakan China. Singkatnya, ia tidak terlalu suka makanan lain selain makanan Eropa atau Korea. Sewaktu membiarkan Tao memilih, ia tahu benar Tao akan memilih bistro ini karena pria itu penggemar berat Ngiong Tew Foo. Tidak apa-apa. Kali ini Sehun mengalah. Ia lebih suka melihat Edison Huang atau Huang Zi Tao yang sibuk makan Ngiong Tew Foo dengan gembira daripada Edison Huang yang pura-pura tidak mengenal dirinya. Karena itu Sehun harus puas dengan Poon Choi yang dipesannya. Setidaknya makanan itu kelihatannya lumayan.

"Jadi," kata Tao dengan mulut yang masih agak penuh. Ia mengunyah sebentar, menelan, lalu melanjutkan, "Ke mana saja kau seminggu terakhir ini? Kalau kau masih ingat, waktu itu kau janji mau menjemputku di bandara. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu? Kalau tidak bisa menjemput, kau kan bisa menelepon? Bukankah itu salah satu alasanmu membeli ponsel? Untuk menelepon?"

Sehun tidak segera menjawab. Ia menahan senyum dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sekali lagi bahwa ia lebih suka Edison Huang yang cerewet daripada Edison Huang yang pura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kaupikirkan. Jangan coba-coba mengataiku cerewet," ancam Tao menatap Sehun dengan mata disipitkan.

Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak Tarao pindah ke Paris. Mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya ketika Sehun diajak menghadiri pesta pembukaan restoran baru ayah Tao di Quartier Latin. Sehun pernah mengaku pada Tao bahwa pada awalnya ia berpikir pria itu anak angkat karena Tao berbeda sekali dengan ayahnya. Ayah Tao, Monsieur Huang, adalah tipikal orang Eropa, jangkung, tampan, dengan rambut cokelat terang, hidung mancung, mata kelabu, dan kulit putih pucat, sedangkan putranya, Edison Huang, memiliki ciri-ciri dominan orang Asia, dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek dan kulit yang putih, tapi tidak pucat. Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan dengan saksama, Tao juga memiliki mata kelabu dan hidung mancung seperti ayahnya. Begitu pula dengan tinggi badannya yang melebihi rata-rata tinggi badan orang Asia. Gabungan antara unsur Timur dan Barat membuat Huang Zi Tao memiliki wajah yang unik, menarik, dan tidak mudah dilupakan.

Pada awalnya Sehun tidak terlalu peduli pada Tao karena menganggap pria itu hanya orang asing yang belum bisa berbahasa Prancis, tapi ia salah. Bahasa Prancis Tao tanpa cela dan Sehun langsung kagum, apalagi setelah tahu selain bahasa Prancis dan bahasa mandarin, pria itu juga menguasai bahasa Inggris. Bahasa Inggris Sebastien yang orang Prancis buruk sekali, sampai-sampai dia malu pada pria ini. Sehun kemudian menganggap Tao seperti adiknya sendiri dan mereka berdua sangat cocok. Mungkin karena mereka punya kesamaan nasib. Mereka berdua anak tunggal, orangtua mereka sudah bercerai walaupun masih berhubungan baik, dan mereka tinggal bersama ayah mereka.

""Halo? Kau mau mulai menjelaskan sekarang atau mau menunggu sampai salju turun?"

Sehun mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Tao sedang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," kata Sehun hati-hati dan menyunggingkan senyum seribu watt-nya. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu di bandara. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak menghubungimu."

"Kau ke mana saja seminggu terakhir ini?"

"Tokyo."

Tao mengerjapkan mata. "Tokyo? Jepang?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Waktu itu ayahku sedang ada di Tokyo untuk urusan kerja. Hari Sabtu lalu, hari kau kembali ke Paris, aku mendapat telepon yang mengabarkan ayahku tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di tengah rapat."

"Oh."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Tidak usah cemas," selanya cepat ketika melihat raut wajah Tao berubah prihatin. "Ayahku hanya kelelahan dan jantungnya memang dari dulu sedikit bermasalah. Jadi aku harus langsung terbang ke Tokyo untuk menggantikannya. Aku sudah pernah cerita tentang rencana pembangunan hotel di sini yang bekerja sama dengan Jepang, bukan?"

Tao mengangguk. Ia ingat Sehun pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang proyek itu. Perusahaan arsitek ayah Sehun akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Jepang untuk membangun hotel di Paris. Sehun adalah salah satu arsitek yang terlibat dalam proyek ini.

"Karena ayahku harus beristirahat beberapa hari di rumah sakit, aku yang harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya," Sehun meneruskan. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk menelepon. Ditambah lagi perbedaan waktu yang besar antara Jepang dan Prancis. Aku tidak bisa menemukan waktu yang cocok untuk menghubungimu."

"Di mana ayahmu sekarang?"

"Sudah sehat dan kembali bekerja seperti biasa," sahut Sehun, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayahku itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam."

Tao mengangguk-angguk, lalu menunduk memandang makanannya. Ia agak menyesali sikap gegabahnya. Marah-marah sendiri sebelum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya. "Mama? Seperti biasa. Masih sibuk mendesain perhiasan dan aksesori."

"Belum menikah lagi?"

Tao mengangkat bahu. "Belum. Sepertinya Mama tidak berniat menikah lagi. Sama seperti Papa, kurasa."

"Ada kabar baru apa lagi dari China?" tanya Sehun. Ia memang tidak mengenal keluarga Tao yang ada di China, tapi ia suka mendengar pria itu bercerita. Edison Huang memiliki suara yang jernih dan menyenangkan. Tidak heran ia dengan mudah diterima menjadi penyiar utama program radio populer di salah satu stasiun radio paling terkenal di Paris.

"Kabar baru apa ya?" gumam Tao sambil menekan-nekan bibirnya dengan ujung sendok. "Aku bertemu sepupuku."

"Sepupumu yang mana?"

"Yang tinggal di Korea. Aku baru tahu ternyata pacarnya artis," sahut Tao, lalu mendadak mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, bagaimana dengan Jepang? Kau bertemu gadis Jepang cantik di sana?"

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu."

"Apa?" Tao mengerutkan kening dan langsung waswas. Tadi ia hanya sekadar bertanya, tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin mendengar kisah cinta Sehun dengan gadis Jepang atau gadis mana pun.

"Aku punya teman di Jepang," Sehun memulai. "Namanya Wu Yi Fan."

Wu Yi Fan. Hmm... Sepertinya bukan nama perempuan, pikir Tao.

"Dia juga arsitek dan dia akan bergabung dalam proyek pembangunan hotel ini. Arsitek Jepang yang sebelumnya bertanggung jawab dalam proyek ini mendadak menarik diri dari pekerjaan ini. Karena itu perusahaan pihak Jepang mengusulkan agar Kris atau Yi Fam yang menggantikannya.

"Tetapi ketika aku dan ayahku bermaksud menemuinya di Tokyo, kami diberitahu dia sedang berada di Paris. Aku berhasil menghubunginya dan berjanji akan meneleponnya lagi kalau aku sudah kembali ke Paris.

Tao menunggu kelanjutannya. Ia masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Jadi tadi aku meneleponnya dan memintanya datang ke sini," kata Sehun ringan.

Tao mengerutkan kening. "Ke sini? Maksudmu sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan? Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Dia orang yang menyenangkan."

Keberatan? Tentu saja Tao keberatan dan ia mengatakannya langsung kepada Sehun. "Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya besok atau hari lain? Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berkenalan dengan orang asing."

Sehun heran melihat Tao mendadak kesal. "Kris bisa berbahasa Prancis. Sangat lancar. Kau tidak usah cemas," tambahnya, salah mengerti alasan kekesalan Tao.

"Kau kira aku keberatan dengan orang yang tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis?" balas Tao jengkel. "Kau yang selalu merasa semua orang di dunia harus bisa berbahasa Prancis. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Aku hanya... Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja."

Sehun memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan bingung.

Tao tahu Sehun mengharapkan penjelasan. Sebenarnya Tao kesal karena Sehun seenaknya saja mengajak temannya bergabung dengan mereka. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun dan hari ini Tao ingin mengobrol berdua saja dengannya. Memangnya Sehun tidak bisa menemui orang itu setelah makan malam? Memangnya Sehun tidak mengerti perasaannya?

"Tapi kupikir..." Sehun baru akan menjelaskan ketika ponselnya berbunyi. "Halo? Oh, Kris. Sudah sampai?"

Sehun berpaling ke arah pintu dan Tao dengan enggan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ia melihat seorang pria berwajah Asia memasuki bistro sepi itu sambil memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Sehun melambaikan tangan. Pria itu melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan berkenalan dengannya, tapi aku tidak akan lama," kata Tao cepat. "Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Aku capek."

Sehun tidak menjawab karena temannya sudah tiba di meja mereka.

"Sehun, apa kabar? Senang bertemu lagi," sapa Kris gembira. Bahasa Prancis-nya lancar, tidak terdengar logat asing sedikit pun.

Sehun berdiri, merangkul dan menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya. "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Tao memerhatikan Wu Yi Fan dengan cermat. Laki-laki itu masih muda, usianya pasti sebaya Sehun, sekitar akhir dua puluhan. Bertubuh jangkung, setinggi Sehun, dan sedikit lebih kurus daripada Sehun. Rambut pirang kuningnya agak panjang—belum termasuk gondrong, syukurlah, karena Tao benci laki-laki berambut gondrong—tapi sangat bergaya. Mungkin itu model yang sedang trendi di Jepang. Cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Matanya kecil, hidungnya mancung, dan rahang yang terkesan tegas. Secara keseluruhan Wu Yi Fan memiliki wajah yang menyenangkan... dan menarik. Tao langsung memberi nilai tujuh setengah untuknya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu...

Tao mengerutkan kening. Laki-laki bernama Wu Yi Fan ini sepertinya tidak asing. Tidak, Tao yakin betul ia tidak pernah bertemu laki-laki itu sebelumnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang terasa tidak asing dari diri Wu Yi Fan.

"Kenalkan, ini temanku, Edison Huag."

Tao mengalihkan pandangan dan mendapati Sehun sedang menatapnya.

"Tao, ini Wu Yi Fan," Sehun melanjutkan. "Teman baikku dari Jepang."

Tao memaksakan seulas senyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Kris. "Halo," sapa Kris pendek. Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya tadi, ia tidak berniat berbasa-basi.

"Panggil aku Kris saja," kata Kris. Ia tersenyum lebar, sambil sedikit membungkuk, sama sekali tidak menyadari suasana hati Tao. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tao."

Alis Tao terangkat sedikit. Koreksi, nilai Wu Yi Fan baru saja naik menjadi delapan. Ia suka cara pria itu mengucapkan namanya.

Sementara Sehun dan Kris bertukar sapa, Tao terus memutar otak mencari tahu apa yang membuat Wu Yi Fan terasa tidak asing, tapi tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Tao tidak suka merasa penasaran. Ia tidak boleh penasaran karena rasa penasaran itu akan terus menggerogotinya seperti lubang di gigi yang bisa membuat seluruh badan ikut sakit. Dan pada pertemuan pertama saja Wu Yi Fan sudah membuat Edison Huang penasaran setengah mati.

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu acara kalian," kata Kris, membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

"Tidak, tidak," sahut Sehun cepat, sebelum Tao sempat bereaksi. "Kau tidak tersesat kan? Bistro ini memang agak terpencil."

Kris menggeleng. "Sopir taksiku hebat," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Duduklah. Kau sudah makan?" lanjut Sehun. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan makan makanan China. Tao ini penggemar fanatik Ngiong Tew Foo."

"Oh ya?" tanya Kris sambil melepaskan jaket cokelatnya dan menyampirkannya ke sandaran kursi. "Aku juga dari China. Terserah lah aku makannya gak milih-milih kok"

Tao tersenyum acuh tak acuh, namun membuat catatan dalam hati. Koreksi lagi, nilai Wu Yi Fan naik menjadi delapan setengah. Katanya tadi ia tidak memilih-milih kalau menyangkut makanan. Sikap yang disenangi Tao.

"Dia juga penyiar radio," Sehun melanjutkan, seolah sedang membanggakan anak kesayangan. Tiba-tiba Sehun menjentikkan jari dan menatap Tao. "Kalian punya acara yang membacakan surat-surat dari pendengar, kan?" tanyanya.

Tao tidak menyahut, hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk acuh tak acuh.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kris dan menepuk bahu temannya. "Dengar, bukankah kau punya cerita bagus? Kau bisa menulis surat ke acara itu."

Kris tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Apa? Cerita apa?" tanya Tao. Oke, Sehun berhasil membangkitkan rasa penasarannya. Ia menumpukan kedua tangan di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

"Dia belum menjelaskan detail ceritanya, tapi tadi ketika dia meneleponku, katanya dia bertemu pria Prancis yang membuatnya terpesona," sahut Sehun. "Begitu datang dari Jepang langsung tertarik dengan pria Prancis. Hebat sekali."

Kris tersenyum malu. "Dia melebih-lebihkan," katanya pada Tao. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Jangan hiraukan Sehun," sahut Tao tanpa memandang Sehun. "Kalau kau punya cerita menarik, silakan tulis surat ke acara kami. Siapa tahu kami akan membacakannya saat siaran."

"Akan kupikirkan," kata Kris

Tiba-tiba Tao merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia menatap benda itu sejenak, lalu berkata kepada kedua laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan nada menyesal, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Sehun bingung. Untuk sesaat tadi ia pikir Tao sudah tidak kesal, tapi kenapa Pria itu harus berpura-pura mendapat pesan tentang urusan mendadak?

Tao mengenakan kembali jaket dan syalnya sambil berkata, "Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti, Sehun." Ia menoleh ke arah Kris, mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum singkat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Mungkin lain kali."

Kris menyambut uluran tangannya dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." Tao merangkul Sehun dan menempelkan pipinya di pipi Sehun dengan cepat, setelah itu ia melambai kepada Kris dan keluar dari restoran.

.

.

.

TBC

FF Ini kuambil dari Novel aslinya

Cuman Castnya doank yang aku ganti

Jadi jangan bilang Aku Plagiat atau apa lah

Yang My Little Boyfriend?

Aku gak lanjutin sebagai gantinya ada FF yang baru aku buat judulnya Saranghae Ahjussi di FF itu umur Tao 15 Tahun sedangkan Kris 25 Tahun.

Masih pedo kok *plakkkk

Ripiew please?

Ayumi_Ichida

7/23/13

7:01 PM


End file.
